kinkontapfandomcom-20200214-history
Kink On Tap 40
Panel *Maymay (@maymaym) **maybemaimed.com *Emma (@helio_girl) **FollowsTheSun.com *The Beautiful Kind (@TBK365) ** TheBeautifulKind.com Topics *St. Louis Sex Blogger Loses Day Job Thanks to Twitter, Topsy *Mother's Day: Website honors the sensual imperfections of the childbirth body *Parents Believe Teens Are Asexual | CarnalNation *Salary.com's 10th Annual Mom Salary Survey Reveals Stay-at-Home Moms Would Earn US$117,856 | MarketWatch *One partner's male birth status allows two women to get married - El Paso Times *Christian right leader George Rekers takes vacation with "rent boy" - Page 1 - News - Miami - Miami New Times *Miami airport screener accused of attack after jeers at genitals - Miami-Dade - MiamiHerald.com *"Queer Sex Doesn't Count" And Nine Other Myths Uncovered- And Debunked- at the Harvard "Rethinking Virginity" Conference - Feministing Notable quotes * "I really like the boy that's inside me. I also like the girl that's inside me, to use the metaphors. I mean, one of the reasons I like it is because I love curiosity, and I love wonderment, and I love how amazingly beautiful children see the world as. And I don't ever want to lose that because I think it's really valuable. So on that side of things, I love looking at things in a childlike—but not a childish—way." **-- Maymay @ 00:00 External references *St. Louis Blogger "The Beautiful Kind" Fired for Writing About Sex - Riverfront Times.com *TBK Got Canned; Lastest On The Beautiful Kind - Honey and Lace.com *Begging The Question - Wikipedia ** Maymay misuses this phrase at MP3 timemark. "Begging the question" doesn't actually mean "to raise the question." *King, Warrior, Magician, Lover: Rediscovering the Archetypes of the Mature Masculine (Paperback) - Amazon.com *Self-actualization - Wikipedia *Femquake - Facebook Chat room quotes *The *media* is not America... @ 00:15:15 UTC *A fetish is any object regarded with awe... there's a religious aspect, too. @ 00:25:08 UTC *Oh, and there's an interesting facebook group that has been mostly shoved off fb for their images: "if breastfeeding offends you, put a blanket over YOUR head." another interesting aspect of our duplicity. @ 00:29:22 UTC *Innocence in terms of knowledge likely is bad. Innocence in not being driven by outside forces is good. @ 00:41:47 UTC *It's so frustrating because I think it's a conservative value for government to not get involved in people's lives. @ 00:53:26 UTC *But not anymore, now that the language of conservativism has been rewritten by moral conservatives. Bah, humbug. @ 00:54:36 UTC *It used to be that you needed to be in Congress to make a day. Now you just need to be on the interwebs. @ 00:59:55 UTC *Youth has knowledge, but no independence. Dependency is the obstacle to maturity. @ 01:08:07 UTC *People change all the time, learn, discover new things about themselves. I think that people can go in and out of self-actualization. @ 01:10:55 UTC *I like the idea of virginity as only having meaning for particular acts. @ 01:11:13 UTC *Female virginity in a patriarchy is necessary to the protection of property rights. @ 01:17:28 UTC Additional links *Can't You See I'm Busy *Stop Street Harassment *The ghost in the room, or, why modesty is a dirty fucking word - Dreamwidth.org